


Day 5 - Fun With Food

by MaxRev



Series: MER week drabbles [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Prompt Filler, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: These drabbles are for thewriter promptson tumblr during MER week by Cactuarkitty.





	Day 5 - Fun With Food

“So, is there anything you _can_ cook?”  
  
Kaidan leaned casually against the back counter, arms folded in front of his chest, legs crossed at the ankles. If Riley didn’t know better, she’d swear it was a challenge. However, his face gave nothing away.  
  
“Sure. I can scramble some eggs, toast some bread, boil noodles.”  
  
“Wow. That’s amazing, Shepard. I’m suitably impressed.”  
  
Riley tilted her head while narrowing her eyes, “Are you insulting your CO, Major Alenko?”  
  
He responded with a full blown smile, “Not at all. However, you do seem a little sensitive about me asking. Why’s that?”  
  
Riley chose not to take the bait he dangled in front of her.  
  
“Tell you what,” he offered, “why don’t I show you how to bake a cake? Unless you want to start with something less challenging.”  
  
As if. Baking a cake wasn’t that hard. “Bring it on. It can’t possibly be so difficult I can’t figure it out.”  
  
Light brown eyes sparkled with humor, though Kaidan was smart enough not to laugh out loud. Good thing, because she might have had to take him down a peg or two.  
  
“Tell you what. I’ll get all the ingredients out for you and give you the recipe and let you do it all by yourself. I’ll just sit on that side of the counter in case you have any questions.”  
  
“Ha, I don’t need your help. I’ve got this. Move aside, Alenko.”  
  
They always used last names or their rank when challenging each other. She didn’t know why but it had almost become a game with them. She walked around the corner while Kaidan did the same so they could switch places. As they passed each other, Riley gave him a stare that made lesser men cower in terror. His only response was that shit-eating smirk that made her want to throw something at him. Oh, she’d show him alright. In fact, she could probably do this blindfolded. But maybe she’d save that for another time.  
  
Thirty minutes in and Riley had more flour in her hair and on the counter, which meant there was probably less in the bowl. Kaidan sat in front of her, not saying anything but Riley just knew that ‘I told you so’ was dancing around in his head. She’d give him credit though, nothing showed on his face. Still, she seen how he covered a few discrete coughs with his hand. Damned cake was harder to bake than she’d thought.  
  
Domesticity was not her style.  
  
Apparently, Kaidan couldn’t stand it any longer, “Give up, yet?”  
  
Blue eyes flashing, she shook her head no. Fat chance of that, giving up already. Ignoring his grin, she pushed on.  
  
Finally, the cake was poured in the pans and put in the oven. _Was the batter supposed to be that thin?_ It better turn out or she’d never hear the end of it. Turning back towards the counter, her fierce concentration on the main task over, she was presented with a sorry site -- the colossal mess in front of her that spanned the length of the counter and onto the floor.  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“Looks like hurricane Riley hit this place pretty hard.”  
  
Looking up, she saw him smirking...again. Patience at an end, she countered, “Hurricane Riley isn’t even done.”  
  
Grabbing some flour, she threw it at him. Only a few small flecks landed on his arms that were resting on the counter, most of it floating lazily back down to the counter. Couldn’t she even do that right? Frustrated further by his outright laughter at her failed attempt, she moved closer, scooping up a handful of flour, intending to throw it in his face. Seeing the wicked glint in her eye, he moved backwards away from her.  
  
“Stand still, Alenko!”  
  
“Sorry, Commander. No can do!”  
  
Narrowing her eyes at him, she decided on a different tactic. Feinting left, she saw his eyes widen as her intent became clear. Predictably, he went right. Taking a few steps left, she gave him a few more seconds then switched her direction, headed straight for him.  
  
Surprise made his eyes widen but that smile lit up his face as if he was enjoying the chase. He tried to turn but his foot slipped on some flour and down he went. Riley couldn’t stop her momentum and tripped over his foot, landing on top of him.  
  
Staring down into his eyes, her own laughter bubbled up. “Can’t get away now, can you?”  
  
Amber eyes sparkled up at her, “No. I’m afraid I can’t move.”  
  
“Ha. Well then. I got you right where I want you.”  
  
Eyes darkening with another emotion, his smile became a mere quirk of the lips and the moment took on a different feeling altogether. “You do at that. So, Riley, what are you going to do with me?”  
  
“I have a few ideas.” The flour fell from her hand, forgotten as she leaned in to give him a kiss.  
  
With a surprising quickness that set her heart racing, he flipped them over and now he was on top of her. “Maybe I have you where I want you now,” his voice came out husky, causing shivers to race through her body.  
  
“Seems like it. What now, Kaidan?”  
  
“This.”  
  
They lost themselves in the moment, forgetting the cake, the mess, everything but each other. At least until the smell of something burning permeated the kitchen.  
  
Riley’s eyes opened wide in horror, pushing at Kaidan to get off of her. Unprepared for her reaction, he rolled off, banging his head on a cabinet.  
  
“Ow! What was that for?”  
  
“My cake! It’s burning!” Grabbing a silicone glove, Riley yanked the oven door open and jumped back as smoke poured from inside. Well, she didn’t need to worry about whether it was too runny. Turning to glare at Kaidan, a snicker slipped through her lips before turning into full blown laughter.  
  
“What are you laughing at?” Poor Kaidan, he sounded so grumpy. It was so at odds with his appearance, she laughed even harder.  
  
“You should see yourself! Covered in flower all over your perfect uniform and white streaks in your hair.” Most likely made by her hand as she’d run her fingers through it.  
  
He started to smile again, “Oh yeah? I’d say you did a good job of painting yourself with flour and everything else.”  
  
“I can’t possibly look as bad as you.”  
  
An undignified snort was her only response. Turning back to the oven, she grabbed the cake pans as he rose up and came to stand beside her. Together, they stared at what might once have been a cake but was now just a charred mess. Riley’s shoulders slumped in defeat. This was a lot harder than she’d thought. Though to be honest, she had been distracted at the end.  
  
Kaidan spoke first, “Anything for science, eh?”  
  
Riley glared at him, right before she punched him in the arm. 


End file.
